marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Amora (Earth-616)
Amora The latest Thor one-shot shows Amora as being the same goddess as Idun, Freya and others. Have we ever seen her side by side with the other goddesses in the mainstream continuity? It also raises the question of whether she will need to return to New Asgard to start harvesting the apples of immortality from Yggdrasil. I'll be very interested in seeing whether Yggdrasil reappears in Oklahoma. Chadlupkes 19:31, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Changing Aspects I haven't gotten the one-shot you're speaking of (yet), but thanks to whoever posted the Amora images from that issue I've seen where they make the connection between Amora, Freya, and Idun (the other names listed are just alternate identities of Freya). And, while I'm happy to see my Amora/Freya theory mentioned in an actual comic, my take on it is that, according to this, Amora has, in past historical 'cycles', possessed aspects of Idun, such as the guardianship of the apples, or of Freya. During other cycles, Amora might have led the Valkyries in battle, while Freya either never existed, or had some other role. In still others, (such as our world's actual mythology) there was no Amora, and it was Freya who personafied beauty and seduction, as well as her other aspects. So, as far as Amora's page here goes, I'm thinking that we should modify it to reflect that she shares Freya's aspect, and Idun's, to a greater or lesser degree, which varies with each cycle. Is there a Freya in the newest version of Asgard? Or will Amora personify her this time around? Don't know yet. I sort of doubt she'll be stuck caring for the apples, though. That's too far from the Amora we know. As for the world tree... I don't think it'll show up in Oklahoma. In fact, that might be how Thor ultimately transfers Asgard back to it's own planetoid/dimension: by locating the tree and using it as the center or anchor for the new world/verse. DreamSmith 20:40, 10 May 2008 (UTC)DreamSmith :I remember a one issue trip back into the Old American West where Thor was sent to Earth after the golden apples. Can't remember what issue it was. Something tells me that we've seen Freya before, although her profile here on MDB doesn't have an image or issue reference yet. :Whether Thor will want to return Asgard to a planetoid state will be interesting to watch. Chadlupkes 00:32, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Now that you mention it, I vaguely recall that issue: An older, Clint Eastwood-esque Thor in a cowboy hat and carrying a six-shooter.... Can't remember much more than that. I'll have to go and dig my older Thor issues out of the basement. ^_^ Freya, if she's been shown at all, has only appeared briefly, and not in any role that really impacted anything (unless I missed it). Given how important she was in the actual mythology, that seems like a strange omission, doesn't it? DreamSmith 01:55, 11 May 2008 (UTC) bad? shouldn't she be neutral? Sure she creates havok occasionally, but it's not her primary function in life.--Marhawkman 21:13, August 5, 2010 (UTC)